In Peices
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Linkin Park. Naruto reflects on Sasuke.


**Author's Note: THIS. IS. NOT. YAOI. Thank you.**

Naruto walked down a dusty dirt road, one that followed the lakeshore. He looked out across the expanse of water at the sunset. His eyes drifted, spotting a pier up ahead, nostalgia hit him full-blast. His face was devoid of his usual cheerful smile, blue eyes void of the burning fire that they usually held within. He held his hands in the pockets of his orange jacket; the wind billowing both the garment and his blonde spikes. Naruto changed his course, heading out towards the pier that overlooked the water.

The blonde kicked some stones on the path, bending down to pick up a couple smooth pebbles that had caught his eye. His sandals clacked against the wooden planks when he left the turf and stepped onto the dock, taking his sweet time getting to his destination. Walking to the end of the pier, Naruto sat off the edge, taking his sandals off and hanging his feet into the water. Turning his face to the sky, he closed his eyes, letting the memories hit him.

---

_Telling me to go…_

_But hands beg me to stay…_

_Your lips say that you love…_

_But eyes say that you hate…_

---

"Get away from me, loser."

Sasuke stared him down, irritation evident. He and Naruto were training together, while Sakura practiced genjutsu with Kakashi. Naruto growled. He was doing his best, here! He was just better at hand-to-hand than he was with throwing shuriken and kunai. Besides, Sasuke deflected everything he threw at him, including his shadow clones. The blonde huffed, deciding not to take it out on the raven-haired chicken's ass. Their sensei would only get mad.

"I'll beat you one day, believe it!"

The Uchiha smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

His eyes flashed red for a moment, and Naruto's spine tingled. Damn Uchiha and his Sharingan eyes… He could almost feel the hidden maliciousness.

---

_There's truth in your lies…_

_Doubt in your faith…_

_What you build you lay to waste._

---

Naruto's frown set deeper as his gaze swept the troubled waters of the windy lake. Sasuke had always talked of his brother, and followed him like a passion. Everything he had ever done, every bond he had formed, every belief he had mustered; shattered. A million pieces.

---

_There's truth in your lies,_

_Doubt in your faith._

_All I've got is what you didn't take…_

---

The blonde's teeth gritted as he thought of the betrayal, withdrawing the old scored Konoha headband from his pocket. It was all he had left of the Uchiha, save for memories. Damn him. Damn him for what he did to his friends! And Naruto…

Sasuke was the closest thing to a brother Naruto had ever felt. He got to his feet, startling a few lake birds and sending them squawking, soaring through the air.

---

_So I, I won't be the one,_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

---

Oh, no, Uchiha. Naruto wasn't going to leave things the way they were. Someway, somehow, he'd find a way to set things right. He failed once to bring you back, he wasn't aiming for a second time. Naruto wasn't going to take the blame; no, not this time.

---

_And you, you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets, don't lie._

---

Sasuke sat at the back of the cave, obsidian eyes staring out. Orochimaru was to meet him, to give him a new challenge. Scratch that, an _actual _challenge. Sure, this was what he wanted. His thirst for power was slowly being sated. But, as Sasuke looked down at his hands, bloodstained with the truth of the crimes he had already committed working under the corrupt Sannin, he wondered if this is what he truly had wanted to begin with. Regrets? Oh, he had them. There was no one to tell. The Uchiha drew his sword as he saw the serpentine figure at the mouth of the cave, merciless smile gleaming in the light.

---

_You promised me the sky,_

_Then tossed me like a stone._

_You wrap me in your arms,_

_And chill me to the bone._

---

The first stars began to dot the deep lavender sky, and the bright blue eyes looked up to admire, before turning back to the stretch of water. He suddenly gripped the stone he had been rolling in his fingers, tossing it out into the lake. It plunked into the water, sending up a small, focused splash. Memories from the Valley of Ends flooded the Jinchuuriki's mind, and he sank to the dock once more, lost in thought. The evil glint in the raven's eye; the malicious smile that had been plastered on the grey-toned face. The memory sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke, the boy that Naruto had once considered a friend, a rival, a _brother_.

---

_There's truth in your lies,_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take…_

---

Naruto clutched his former comrade's headband, turning heel and walking slowly off the dock.

"One day, Sasuke," he vowed, "I'll bring you home."

His fist clenched the metal so hard that the steel cut into his palm. Realizing this, he loosened his grip and pocketed the hitai-ate once more, resting his hands in his pockets.

---

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

---

Naruto's feet crunched on the gravel as he stepped off the dock. The wind blew, whipping around him, causing the long black tendrils of his headband to dance on the wind. No, not this time…Naruto wouldn't be the one to leave this. Not like this.

---

_And you, you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets, don't lie_

_---_

Sasuke landed lightly on the ground, sheathing his sword as the last soldier fell. The perverted chuckle of his master sounded nearby, signaling that he had done a good job. Whatever. Not like it ever mattered to the Uchiha what the damn snake bastard had to say. His mind wandered as he walked back to the mouth of the cave, thoughts settling on a knucklehead blond.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
